


spin, spin

by wincechesters



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's turn at Spin the Bottle, and she's not sure if she wants it to land on Dorothy.</p>
<p>For the <a href="http://wincechesters.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge">30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge</a> #6 - Spin the Bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin, spin

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from the Flash Fiction Challenge on tumblr. Thanks as always to the magnificent [Meg](http://myplaceofgreatestsafety.tumblr.com/) for betaing!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://wincechesters.tumblr.com/)!

“C’mon Charlie, you’re up!”

Charlie glances nervously around the circle of her friends, sitting cross legged and staring at her in anticipation. She’d much rather be playing _Risk_ or _D &D_ or _Magic: The Gathering_ but she’d been overruled, and somehow they’d wound up playing Spin the Bottle like they were still in grade school.

Glancing apprehensively around the circle, she reaches out to grip the empty green bottle in her small fist, licking her lips nervously and spinning it hard. Not daring to look, she keeps her eyes on her friends instead, gaze flicking nervously around the circle from face to face.

She’s torn as to the outcome she wants. On the one hand, her crush is in the circle, and _oh boy_ does Dorothy look great, sporting the new soft camel-colored leather jacket she got from her dad for her birthday. So yeah, her crush is here, and she’d much rather have a chance to kiss her than one of the boys, ick. Cassie or Jo or Madison would be much better, but not quite as good as Dorothy. And on the other hand, having the divine gods of dumb basement games point her in the direction of said crush might mean giving away that she likes girls, and she’s not sure she’s ready to do that, yet. What if her friends can tell, and they get all freaked out? What if Dorothy can tell, and never wants to see her again?

She squeezes her eyes shut as the bottle swoops around one last time, slowing it’s trajectory. A chorus of “ _ooh_!”s forces her to open her eyes and she looks up to find it pointing exactly where she wasn’t sure she wanted it: right at Dorothy. Charlie swallows hard, feeling her eyes go wide, and laughs nervously.

“Uh oh, it’s a girl, spin again!” The words burst out of her mouth before she can stop them, not even sure if that’s what she wanted to say, and they sound shrill and panicked even in her own ears.

“No way, Bradbury, that’s against the rules,” Dean says smugly. “You have to kiss Dorothy.”

Charlie looks across the circle at Dorothy and smiles weakly. She hopes Dorothy can read the question in her expression: _Are you okay with this?_

Dorothy’s lips quirk in a lopsided grin, one eyebrow arching. “Get over here, Red,” she says, and crawls into the center of the circle.

Charlie’s heart leaps straight up into her throat and she feels her face flush hot. Dorothy’s grin broadens as Charlie slides into the middle to join her, hesitating, and Dorothy reaches to curl her hand around the back of Charlie’s neck, tugging her in to seal their lips together.

It’s Charlie’s first kiss with a girl, Charlie’s first kiss _ever_ , and it’s - well, it’s nice. Dorothy’s still smiling and Charlie can feel it against her mouth, and she has to suppress a shiver when Dorothy’s fingers tickle the baby hairs at the back of her neck.

They pull apart when their friends start catcalling, Charlie’s flush deepening as she smiles shyly at Dorothy. Dorothy winks at her and throws a blind punch at Dean, ignoring his whining complaint while he rubs his arm where her fist connected.

It’s a near perfect first kiss, and it only gets better when Dorothy stops her at the door as she’s getting ready to leave. Dean flicks her a questioning glance - _you okay? -_ and Charlie nods her reply, and he goes to wait for her in his dad’s Impala.  

“So that was some kiss,” Dorothy comments, lips curled in a close-mouthed smirk, cocking one eyebrow. “Wanna do it again sometime?”

“Do I - what?” Charlie gapes. “You want to kiss me again?”

Dorothy nods, lips parting to reveal perfectly straight, white teeth. “Yeah, if that’s okay. We can even go on a date, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, that would be awesome.” Charlie’s stomach is full of butterflies and her smile is so big it’s embarrassing but she doesn’t care. “ _Guardians of the Galaxy_ starts this week.”

Dorothy laughs, nudging Charlie with her elbow. “Sure thing, Red. It’s a date. I’ll see you at school.”

Charlie can’t wipe the stupid grin off her face for the rest of the night. Thank the gods for Spin the Bottle.


End file.
